As people are increasingly utilizing portable computing devices, such as smart phones and tablets, to perform a variety of tasks, there is a need to improve the interfaces and capabilities provided by these and other such devices. For example, users are increasingly using their portable computers to capture images and video, instead of using conventional digital cameras. Problems exist, however, in that it can be difficult for at least some users to capture and/or create images that show different but aligned views of an object using a portable computing device. Further, conventional approaches to displaying images on these devices can impact the ability of a user to compare these views across multiple images.